Traditions and Superstitions
by vampiie the loner chick
Summary: Cheating gfs, bottles of semi-alcoholic beverages, and mistletoes. KXZ rated T for liquor drinking and super kissing. first kiss scene sorry. KxZ


**So... Here's a 4 month belated X-mas fanfic for all of you. It was supposed to be posted on X-mas day but I swear that my crappy laptop brokedown and had to be fucking replaced! It took me a while to get the old one up and running. So here it is! There are gonna be some follow ups but it really depends on what happens. Enjoy! Btw Sorry for the poor sequencing :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT :(**

**Anyway onto the Crappy Story!**

Loud music, decorations hanging everywhere, even teenagers just dancing and partying all night long. This is the scene you will find at Cross Academy's event hall. The prestigous school for all the rich and intelligent families. Anyone who is anyone attends this school. The principal which we will call by the name Kaein Cross was almost in tears when he saw how his Christmas event is such a success.

"Look at those teenagers Touga. Don't they just look like their enjoying the party" The Headmaster gushed

"I gotta admit that I agree with you." the eyepatch vice-principal mono tonally snorted

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Touga." Kaein teased "Have a little fun for a change, after this week we'll all be back to grading test papers again. So let's just enjoy it while we can"

Touga snorted again

"Fine have it your way" Kaein huffed "At least your friend's son Zero is creating a social life"

"Eh?"

"I just saw him flirting with my darling friend's daughter: Yuuki Kuran" Kaein hummed

"So the Kuran's are here huh?" The man deadpanned

"You make it too obvious that you weren't listening to my speech!"

Kaein was about to bust into some major fake crying when he spotted the Kuran's eldest son coming their way.

"Hello there Kaname-kun" Kaein greeted

The man being talked to only nodded his head at the two older ones while his eyes were roaming throughout the room

"Headmaster Cross do you know where Ruka Sounen headed off?" He immediately asked

"Oh, I think I saw Sounen-san go to the back with Takamiya-kun"

Kaname's eyes went wide and suddenly sprinted off to the back

"Oh my, did I say something wrong?" Kaein put his hand under his cheek staring at the retreating figure

Upon reaching the back of the hall: Kaname was dumbfounded that his 2-week girlfriend was in a ravenous liplock with Cross Academy's number 1 player: Kaito Takamiya. Yet instead of having the urge to punch the day lights of the little fucker and shout at the slutty bitch; Kaname didn't feel at all... He just turned around and walked away.

But when he neared a table full of refreshments, he quickly snatched a whole bottle of **Tanduay Ice **and quickly headed off to a secluded spot so he can drink to his heart's content.

Kaname was having the time of his life just drinking the bitter sweet half-alcoholic beverage when suddenly a silver haired boy came into the room . He was panting like he just ran through an oven

_'Really Kaname... Ran through an oven? Is your acohol tolerance really that low to get you ditzy from one bottle of Tanduay Ice"_

Suddenly the mysterious boy looked up and Kaname's deep brown eyes locked onto his amethyst ones. He immediately recognized the boy.

"May I ask why you are here Zero-kun?" one of Kaname's eyebrows arched up yet his eyes held an emotion of pure amusement

Zero was still having a bit difficulty in processing that the Ice prince of the school was secluded away from the party. At events like these he would occassionally see him chatting up with some of his peers

"Oh nothing. I was just trying to run away from your crazy sister" Zero blushed

"She drank more than she could tolerate huh?" Kaname asked not really interested to what happened to his younger sister

"Waaay more than you could imagine" the silverette sighed and suddenly took a bottle of Tanduay Ice and drank it.

**Flashback**

**"Yuuki get away from me!" Zero tried to put some distance between him and the bratty, clingy Kuran girl **

**Yuuki just smiled drunkenly, her flushed cheeks, dazed eyes and ruffled out appearance made her look like she was making out with the teen infront of her.**

**"But Zero-kun!" she whined "we were both under a mistletoe, and you know what that means..." **

**She mover her face and lips closer to his **

**"I am NOT gonna kiss you!" Zero pushed her face away from his. **

**"But then we will both suffer from bad luck the next upcoming year!"**

**"Don't give me that crap!" Zero glared "You know I don't believe in those idiotic superstitions" **

**"But Zero..." She began to whine again **

**Zero sighed**

**"You make your own luck..." Zero began "Not some idiotic twig like a mistletoe can control your existence"**

**And with that he just ran away from the brown haired girl **

**End of Flashback**

"Seriously... Your sister needs to get a life instead of believing in those ridiculous things"

Kaname just laughed him off

"And here I thought you would take advantage of my sister's frenzied state" He took another sip of the juice-like beverage

Zero stared disbelievingly at Kaname like he was with a mental patient

"You actually think I like that mutant you call a sister?"

"Maybe..." Kaname said after gulping the last of his "Could've had me fooled"

"Well no... There's no way on earth I will ever like or love your sister" Zero "Seriously, she's like one of those dog bitches that trail behind you everywhere you go"

Both fell silent after that

Zero cleared his throat "Look Kuran... I'm sorry I spoke shit about your sister. It was rude of me"

Kaname just shrugged

"It's nothing, but why won't you like my sister?"

Zero blushed and hid his eyes under his bangs

"Its because I already like someone else"

Another round of silence came between the two teens

"Hey.. Where's that girlfriend of yours..." Zero tried to open a new conversation

"Sounen was it?"

"Yeah Sounen... And its now an EX-girlfriend thank you very much"

"What do you mean?" Zero's eyes focused on the man before him

"Saw her at the back liplocking with Takamiya" He answered like it was nothing

Zero was just sitting there with his mouth agap. Like a fish it went close and open, open and close.

_'How could anyone cheat on this perfect man?'_ Zero thought

_'She must be one hell of a bitch' he added angrily_

Kaname saw the look of utter shock in Zero's eyes. but that's not why he was surprised of. He was surprised when a glint of anger ran through those magestic irises. It made his heart flutter like it always did whenever he would take a glance at the young Kiryuu heir

"You know; It might be a good thing that you saw this side of her now. Cause you really don't know her that well..." Zero began "I'm sure you'll move on"

Kaname just kept on staring at him. He stared at the locks of silver which were tousled around because of the running. He stared at his pale white skin that had gotten a little reddish due to the alcoholic drink. He stared at those plump red lips. Then he stared at those huge amethyst orbs thinking he will be drowned into the very soul of the beautiful boy infront of him.

He then stared up towards the ceiling and suddenly smirked.

"Zero-kun, I must assure you that I hadn't felt anything when I discovered her sluttiness." Kaname was still smirking

Zero gulped when Kaname looked directly at him.

"But why... She was your girlfriend"

"It is because I finally found someone who in mind will be my partner" he kept on looking at him

"Zero-kun you do not believe in superstitions am I correct?

"Uh... Yeah" Zero tilted his head to the side confusingly

"Why do you ask?"

Kaname grinned and pointed his index finger up to the ceiling

"Can you look up and tell me what you see"

Zero tilted his head and looked at what Kaname was pointing at and suddenly his eyes went wide

_'A mistletoe was that thing there all along?' _

As Zero tilted his head back down he suddenly found his lips and Kaname's caught in a passionate liplock.

Zero tried to struggle from the embrace that the man engulfed him in but the Kaname was too strong.

_'Why are you resisting, isn't this what we have been dreaming all along?' Zero's subconsience shouted_

_'But... What if this is just the effect of the alcohol and his broken-heart?' Zero argued_

_'Who cares... You've been secretly wanting him this entire time. Why not make the most of it? Alcohol or not this is KISSING' _

And with that argument finally over; he gave up his struggle, wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and started to respond eagerly with his hungry kiss. The battle of tounges icreased as they started to taste the alcohol's tangy flavor

_'God this is something more than what I have been dreaming of' Zero thought_

The kiss lasted for 2 minutes after that they pulled apart and yet they kept staring at each other still in the embrace

_'Maybe the upcoming year won't be so bad' _

"You know; Kaname... If we keep this up I might start to hate mistletoes and superstitions less" Zero dazingly said

**TO BE CONTINUED OR THE END?**

**Well I can make this into a oneshot or a collection of related oneshots. I don't know... But for now I will classify this as COMPLETE. I'll try to make up my mind... Lol **

**I tried to put fireworks but BAH! I think it will complicate the storyline too much :(**

**So Imma reserve that for New Year. If ever I decide to continue this**

**Anyway thank you for reading!**


End file.
